When You Look me in the Eyes
by tiisdalevans
Summary: SONGFIC, con la hermosa cancion de los JONAS BROTHERS, "When you look me in the eyes". NILEY


**Holaa! Bueno, soy Tiisdalevans, la escritora de "Una historia diferente" y "Algunas cosas no duran para siempre" Aca traigo un sonfic NILEY, adoro a esa pareja, AMO a Miley Cyrus y A los JONAS BROTHERS, NICK (LLL, JOE (LL, KEVIN (L Espero que les gustee! Mis flogs: .com/Cyrustiisd, .com/Ficshsm**

**SONGFIC ****"When you look me in the eyes"**

Me presento; mi nombre es **Nick Jonas **y soy el menor de tres hermanos: **Kevin, Joe**, y yo. Juntos tenemos una banda, **"The Jonas Brothers",** y nos va muy bien. Los tres somos compositores, hacemos nuestras propias canciones, relacionadas con lo que nos sucede, diariamente, en la vida. Las canciones, somos nosotros, son nuestras vidas. Aquí les traigo una canción que yo mismo compuse; "When you look me in the eyes". Tiene que ver con la chica que amo, ella es **Miley Cyrus**, mejor conocida como **Hannah Montana**. Cada estrofa que escribí, es igual a un conjunto de sentimientos hacia ella, ya que la compuse, solamente, pensando en ella. Les dejo la canción, con lo que significa para mi, cada estrofa…

_If the Heart is always searching_

_Can you ever find a home?_

_I've been looking for that someone,_

_I can't take it on my own,_

_Dreams can't take the place of loving you,_

_There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true_

Te conocí y supe que serias mía. Siempre sueño con tenerte, con protegerte, pensar que te amo y que tu me amas. Y no me importa si por ahora no sientes lo mismo, se que puedo seguir a mi corazón y hacer que sientas lo que yo siento. Talvez debería seguir soñando, ¿Seria eso mejor? Cada sueño tiene un lugar, y el mío esta en mi corazón, esperando que se haga realidad. En mis sueños, solo estamos tu y yo, viviendo cada segundo como si fuera el único, amándonos completamente…

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me,_

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side,_

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven,_

_I find my paradise,_

_When you look me in the eyes_

Aun en mis sueños, en aquellos que son tan felices, que me miras a los ojos haciéndome sentir en un mundo mejor, hacienda que todos mis problemas desaparezcan. Cuando me dices que me amas, puedo sentirme el hombre mas afortunado del todos. De repente comienzo a sentir que tienes el poder de hacerme feliz, y estando a mi lado, siento que nada importa mas que nosotros, y nuestro amor. Cuando clavas en mi ojos esas perfectas esmeraldas brillantes, tienes el poder de hacer que todos mis problemas, realmente no sean problemas, y que el más grande de ellos, sea demasiado pequeño. Cuando estas a mi lado, me haces sentir afortunado, me haces creer en mi mismo, creyendo que realmente conseguí lo que me proponía, y cuando sale de tu perfecta boca un "Te amo" puedes hacerme ver el paraíso. Todo eso sucede, solo en mis sueños, pero se que siguiendo mi propio corazón, talvez puedo llegar a hacer que todo sea realidad, o algo mas que una simple fantasía…

_How long will i be waiting,_

_To become a better man?_

_Gonna tell you that I love you,_

_In the best way that I can,_

_I can't take a day whitout you here,_

_You're the light that makes my darkness disappear_

Pasa el tiempo y es cada vez mas difícil. Hace tiempo que vengo soñando con nuestro amor, y soy feliz. Pero solo ahí, solo en mis sueños. Debe ya ser tiempo de dejar de soñar, de decir la verdad, decir que te amo, y talvez tu sientas lo mismo, talvez. Si en mis sueños somos felices, ¿Por qué no en la realidad?, Es lindo soñar contigo, pero cuando no lo hago, me haces falta. Me haces demasiada falta. Aclararé mis sentimientos, porque te necesito, y no solo en mis sueños. No puedo seguir sin ti, eres la persona que me hace seguir adelante, eres la luz que brilla en mi más profunda oscuridad…

_Everyday, I Stara to realize,_

_I can reach my tomorrow,_

_I can hold my head high,_

_And It's all because yo__u're by my side_

Lo nuestro es amor, amor profundo. Y ya no más en mis sueños. Aclaré mis sentimientos, me animé. Te dije lo mucho que te amo, esperando tu respuesta. Pero tú solo sonreíste, diciéndome que "talvez" te pase lo mismo, y que pronto me dirás lo que realmente sientes. Se que lo que sientes es amor, el mismo que yo siento. Solo debo esperar, esperar mi mañana, mi mejor mañana, que lo será. Comienzo a ser feliz, porque tú estarás a mi lado…

**Buenoo, espero que les haya gustado, y si no les gusto, mala suerte.**

**A mi, personalmente no me gustan mucho los songfics, pero esta cancion me enloquece, es heeermosa. Y amoo a Miley, y a Los Jonas Brothers, ya me considero una FAN de ellos, los amooooo. Nos vemos, y gracias a los que la leyeron, tomandose un tiempo. A los que les gusto, dejen reviews :), se los agradeceriaa de corazóooon!**

**Adiooos,**

**PRÓXIMAMENTE: "****Amistad, valioso sentimiento"**


End file.
